Joker
Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) is the Noah's Ark Circus leader while they are on the road and runs the show during performances. While at Baron Kelvin's manor, he acts as a butler. Appearance Joker is a young 25-year-old adult male with purple eyes and red hair that is bleached at the ends. He has four piercings on each ear and frequently wears eye make-up to go with his circus look. His outfit consists of a yellow bow, purple cape, black and white checkered shirt, long shorts with diamonds on the seam, and knee-high boots. He is missing his right arm and wears a prosthetic that looks like a skeletal arm instead. On his left hand, he frequently wears a white glove. He looks quite similar to Drocell Keinz. Personality Joker initially appears to be easy going, cheerful, and a clown, as shown when he intentionally drops balls he was juggling on his head for the amusement of the audience. Despite this outer appearance, though, he is very serious and does not easily give in to emotions. He does seem to care for the other members of the circus, but he puts pleasing Baron Kelvin, no matter how abhorrent he finds his requests to be, above them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 9-10 The reason for this is he believes that by following Baron's orders, he will protect his brothers and sisters back at the Renbon Workhouse. However, it is later shown that even though he worked so hard to protect these children, the workhouse had long since been abandoned and the other children were likely killed and made into the artificial limbs Doctor carves.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 21-22 History thumb|190px|left|[[Beast, Joker, Doll, and Dagger in the alley.]] Born on April 2, 1863, Joker met the other first-tier circus members in an alley in the East End, which he calls "a gutter where every dirty being emptied its bowels" and where "everyone in this gutter was thrown away." Because of this, they had no hope of getting work, and were not even skilled thieves. He had a mother, a prostitute named Karen Taylor, but it is not known why she abandoned him. He implies that he was not born without his right arm, but lost it at some unknown point.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 3 "I would carry you if I still had both my arms, but..." One day, while sitting under a tarp in the rain, Baron Kelvin found them and took them in. Joker called living at the manor "heaven." After some time, they decide to start a circus, and Joker assigns stage names. It is understood that Joker is a stage name. However, not even the Shinigami have a record of his birth name. In the past, Joker is also seen helping Baron Kelvin with his obsession with Ciel Phantomhive, such as when he relays information of Ciel's assumed death and when he prevents Baron Kelvin from attending Ciel's sacrifice. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus When Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis are asked by Queen Victoria to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus on suspicion that the members are kidnapping children, they see Joker in what seems to be the role of ring leader. He runs the show, introducing the acts, and during Beast's act, he invites Sebastian down to participate. When Sebastian gets bitten by the tiger, both Joker and Beast are surprised. After the show, Joker hunts Sebastian down, and insists on taking him to the first-aid tent to have his wound checked out. When Beast enters to have her leg checked out by Doctor, Sebastian takes an interest in her limb and grabs it to look at it more closely. This upsets Beast and Dagger, who attack him with whips and knives. However, when Sebastian is able to evade all of the attacks, Joker intervenes and states that he would like to scout him. Sebastian takes him up on this offer, and the following day, returns with Ciel to take the entrance exam. When Ciel passes, Joker gives them stage names, takes them both on a tour of the tents and leaves them in the practice tent. At the end of the day, he assigns tent mates, pairing Ciel with Freckles and Sebastian with Suit. The following evening, they have another performance, and Ciel and Sebastian take the opportunity to look through the first-tier members' tents. However, Joker stops them, because Wendy hurt her ankle, and he needs Sebastian to stand in for her. Ciel develops an alternate plan and is able to look through all of the first-tier members' tents during the performance, including Joker's, where he finds a piece of paper with his name and a brief history. Joker, along with Jumbo and Peter, learns from Snake of their invasion into their tents, and decides to go see Father about what to do. While leaving, he runs into Beast, who asks him to run away with her, but he says it is impossible. Joker then gives her his scarf and tells her to go to bed. Joker is next seen at Baron Kelvin's mansion, getting ready to see him. Baron Kelvin is disappointed to learn that Joker does not have Ciel with him, and Joker says they seem to have been marked by the Yard. When he elaborates, Baron is excited, because he is certain that Smile and Black are actually Ciel and his butler. Baron orders him to prepare a feast for their expected visit, but Joker is worried about the other first-tier members. Angry at his disobedience, Baron implies a threat to his brothers and sisters still at the workhouse, and asks him if he will do as he asks. That evening, he welcomes Ciel and Sebastian into Baron Kelvin's manor and introduces them to Baron Kelvin. While eating dinner, Baron orders him to put on a circus performance for Ciel, which uses the untrained, kidnapped children as the performers. Because they are untrained, their acts result in their gruesome deaths, which noticeably disturbs Joker. When Ciel expresses his disgust, Baron orders Joker to clean up. Ciel approaches Baron Kelvin with a gun, and when Joker tries to go to his aid, Sebastian pulls a knife on him. Baron orders Joker to put away his sword, and he is held hostage by Sebastian. They are then led to the basement by Baron, who reveals that he has turned the basement into a recreation of the day Ciel was sacrificed. Upset by his story, Ciel shoots him, and Joker tries to escape Sebastian by pulling a hidden knife out of his prosthetic arm. However, Sebastian cuts of part of his left arm and orders him to not disturb his master. Joker pleads with Sebastian for Baron's life, and reveals that the reason he does his bidding is because he needs Baron's help in order for them to survive. Ciel says he understands, but that is not going to stop him from "stealing his future." Joker reveals that the other circus members are visiting his manor that night, and will also steal something precious from Ciel. When Ciel is unconcerned, because his servants are like a mini-army, Joker quietly wishes for at least the first-tier members to survive. Doctor then enters the basement and reveals that he can walk, much to Joker's surprise. He also reveals that the prosthetic limbs Dagger, Joker, and Beast wear were made from the bones of children. Joker was unaware of this, and is disgusted, questioning what Doctor saw them as. Later, after Ciel and Sebastian kill Doctor and Baron Kelvin and set the mansion on fire, William Spears states that Joker died of blood loss on February 9, 1889. Quotes *"I'm a bit like a hired shop manager - the ring leader's a different scary guy." *(To Beast) "This pretty leg, it's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it." *"We decided to protect our most precious thing. For that, we will do anything." *(To Ciel) "Well, they say don't judge a book by it's cover; you're a good example. That such a little body lives under stage names such as 'the watchdog of the queen' and 'the evil nobleman.' That's some hardship, Smile." *(To Ciel, regarding Baron Kelvin) "Please don't kill him! Despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear of starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies, we can't live on." *"Father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs, allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even though it meant living in another kind of hell." *(To Ciel) "Smile, Smile!" Trivia *The character Dorcell exclusivly from the anime looks very similar to Joker. *He's face is similar to Hisoka in Hunter X Hunter. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc